terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Трактирщик
(Tavernkeep) — НИП-торговец. Первоначально появляется как "Человек без сознания", если Пожиратель миров или Мозг Ктулху побежден в мире. Как только будут соблюдены условия, он может появиться случайным образом по всей карте в любом месте. Отличается от других торговцев тем, что продаёт некоторые товары за особую валюту - медали защитника. При встрече даёт 5 таких медалей. В качестве оружия швыряет во врагов пиво. При смерти выпадает пивная перчатка. Интересные факты *Если подойти к нему с кружкой пива (обязательно, чтобы он не сидел, а стоял напротив вас), то он достанет свою кружку с пивом. Товары | |Кристалл Этернии| Убит 1 мех. босс - Убит Голем - | |Подставка для кристалла Этернии| | |Кузница защитника| | |Парик охотницы| |Хардмод |Безрукавка охотницы| |Хардмод |Штаны охотницы| |Хардмод |Брови монаха| |Хардмод |Накидка монаха| |Хардмод |Штаны монаха| |Хардмод |Шляпа подмастерья| |Хардмод |Роба подмастерья| |Хардмод |Брюки подмастерья| |Хардмод |Большой шлем оруженосца| |Хардмод |Нагрудник оруженосца| |Хардмод |Поножи оруженосца| |Хардмод |Красный капюшон всадника| |После убийства Голема |Красное платье всадника| |После убийства Голема |Красные ботинки всадника| |После убийства Голема |Шлем шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Торс шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Штаны шиноби-диверсанта| |После убийства Голема |Шляпа тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Мантия тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Поножи тёмного творца| |После убийства Голема |Шлем рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Нагрудник рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Поножи рыцаря Вальхаллы| |После убийства Голема |Жезл взрывной ловушки| | |Трость взрывной ловушки| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох взрывной ловушки| |После убийства Голема |Жезл ауры молнии| | |Трость ауры молнии| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох ауры молнии| |После убийства Голема |Жезл огнеплюя| | |Трость огнеплюя| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох огнеплюя| |После убийства Голема |Жезл баллисты| | |Трость баллисты| |Хардмод и если убит один механический босс |Посох баллисты| |После убийства Голема }} Имена *''Ted'' *''Barkeep'' *''Jerry'' *''Bill'' *''Ernest'' *''William'' *''Dale'' *''Bruce'' *''Moe'' *''Javahawk'' *''Elandrian'' *''Driscan'' *''Iamisom'' *''Blacksmith'' *''Dani Moo'' *''Paddy'' Фразы *I really need some birthday text, Yorai! (Вечеринка) При встрече: *У меня есть лекарство для всех твоих хворей! Понял? Эль? Нет? («I've got the cure for what ails ya! Get it? Ale? No?») (Непереводимая игра слов) *They say you're strong, well, I know strong. Let's see if you measure up. *«Там, откуда я родом, мы подаём только корневое пиво...» («Back where I'm from, we only serve Root Beer...») *«Это большое улучшение жизни, по сравнению с протиранием того стола целый день.» («This is a big upgrade from wiping that table all day.») *«Жизнь — вызов, когда ты просто-напросто лучше, чем все остальные.» («Life's a challenge when you're just naturally better than everyone else.») *«Что же я здесь делаю...» («What am I doing here...») *«Много упорства и немножко удачи могут долгий путь пройти.» («A lot of tenacity and a little bit of luck can go a long way...») *Have you seen any Meburs around here? *«дриады довольно хороша. Мне следует взять её с собой, когда я буду возвращаться.» («(Name of Dryad) seems nice. I should bring her back with me») *Do you think паромеханика has an extra of that gun? I know a witch that may want one. *«Не удивительно, что с подрывника происходит так много несчастных случаев. Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько эля он покупает у меня.» («No wonder (Name of Demolitionist) has so many accidents. You can't imagine how much ale he buys from me.») *Normally, I'm not much of a fan of Goblins, but гоблина-инженера seems to be an alright sort. *«Кто-нибудь видел, куда дриада ушла?» (Днём, если дриада присутствует) *«По-настоящему тихо здесь. Даже немного слишком тихо...» («Really quiet out there. A little too quiet...») (Ночью) *Check in with me, and do your job. *You know, where I'm from, a Blood Moon is actually just an excuse to get some fresh air. (Во время кровавой луны) *«Лунный лорд? Не имел ли ты ввиду Лорда Бездны?» («Moon Lord, don't you mean Abyss Lord?») (лунный лорд убит) *I know a Lavamancer that would really like that hellstone down in the underworld. (хардмод) *Know any good places to set up shop? Would love to open up a bar here. (бездомный) *We should really do something about the Old One's Army. Ask me about the Eternia Crystal if you want to learn more. (тиер 1 события при нём не пройден) *Great job on fighting off the Old One's Army! But I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them, they didn't put up much of a fight this time. (тиер 1 пройден) *The Army of the Old One's keeps getting stronger, yet you keep pushing them back! But something tells me they aren't quite finished with us yet. (тиер 2 пройден) *You really kept the full force of the Old One's Army at bay? Maybe you should visit Etheria some time. (тиер 3 пройден) Первая помощь при клике по 3 пункту в меню диалога: *For starters, take a few of these Defender Medals, on the house! I've got some special defenses you can purchase, but only with Defender Medals Первая встреча, при нахождении: *Huh? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was a portal opening up in front of me... Справка по 3 пункту в меню: *The first thing you need to know about are the special defensive artifacts I've got for sale, but only if you've got some Defender Medals! *You can use these artifacts to create traps and defensive towers. Doing so consumes Etherian mana, a special energy dropped only by members of the Old One's Army! *Challenging the Old One's Army is rather simple. They are attracted to the power of the Eternia Crystals, and that can be used to bait them out. *To place an Eternia Crystal, you must obtain an Eternia Crystal and a stand to put it in. It just so happens, you can buy em from me! *You'll want to place your Eternia Crystal stand in a pretty open, flat area. Lots of walls and stuff might make it pretty difficult to protect! *Once your stand is set up, just interact with it while holding an Eternia Crystal, and prepare for a fight! *Of course, you can't let the Old One's Army destroy the Eternia Crystal! This will have catastrophic consequences for my home world of Etheria! *You can place defenses at the cost of 10 Etherian mana. Once placed, the Eternia Crystal will release some of this mana. Otherwise, you will need to defeat enemies to get more. *With the help of the defenses, you will have to repel several waves of invaders who are attempting to destroy both you and the Eternia Crystal! *If you successfully repel the invasion, you'll be awarded with more Defender Medals, which you can bring to me to purchase more artifacts and some other special rewards! *I've also heard rumors that the power of the artifacts themselves may be further unlocked if you defeat the Old One's Army. Perhaps you could even use them any time you wish! Советы * Для облегчённого поиска можно использовать Зелье охотника и Анализатор форм жизни. Категория:Контент обновления 1.3.4 (Terraria)